


Synapse

by misbegotten



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8337247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: n. "junction between two nerve cells," 1899, from Greek synapsis "conjunction," from synaptein "to clasp," from syn- "together" (see syn- ) + haptein "to fasten."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ljs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ljs/gifts).



> For the [100 Words](http://www.imzy.com/100words/) prompt: Memories warm you up from the inside. But they also tear you apart.
> 
> For ljs, whose work has given me such pleasure. Kudos to you!

Memories can drown a Time Lord. Each regeneration clings to a few, some so sharp they bite, hurt enough to stick. Susan's face as the TARDIS fades away. Romana playing with K-9, well before she says goodbye. The Clara-shaped hole that is elusive, never quite leaving.

And River. How many memories of River he hangs on to. Not his "first," her sacrifice. That one hurts _too_ much. But backwards down her timeline, to the others. The time their lips first met. Her voice chortling, "Sweetie!" Touches in the dark, fingers twined together. His tears, their last night.

He drowns willingly.


End file.
